Eternal Wind
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: My heart beats just like yours. And sitting here I'm all alone, still pondering my existence. But all I'm wondering now is if dying is my only conviction... -LAST part of a two-part saga- Pairing: ThomasxHelga
1. Chapter 1

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** I'm BACK!!! And with the second part of my saga - a sequence of "As Rain falls along the Road"!!

Nope! FC is not mine as much as I want it to be. **^^" **

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 1**

_**3 years later... **_

"You shouldn't have died…"

Tears welled up in the beautiful eyes as the young lady sobbed. Her head was bowed respectfully, long locks curtaining her face as she wept.

"It wasn't fair…" She whispered through tears. Her hand unconsciously traced over the surface of a beautiful silver necklace resting on her chest.

The maiden began to shiver in the cold, the crystalline water clinging to her long eyelashes. Pale white flakes drifted in the air around her, covering the ground with a delicate layer of frost. Silence prevailed in the churchyard.

"Helga?"

The voice rang through silence like a gunshot, startling the lady from her sorrows. Springing to her feet, she attempted to wipe her eyes clear. Brushing her hair back with deft fingers, her blinking eyes searched for the origin of the voice.

Walking toward her was a young man, his head was blanketed by layers of unruly raven-colored hair adorned by a small wreath of blue leaves and holly. The young man was immediately recognized as Kailan.

He stopped in front of her and Helga averted her eyes.

"Why are you here, Helga?" He said. "I thought your friends were having a party." A look of concern crossed his face. "It has been a long time. How are you?"

"Fine." She replied, but her eyes never met his. "I'm going there now." Curiosity overcame her. "Why are _you_ here? It's Christmas Eve, Kailan. Shouldn't you be busy with your yearly performance?"

A small smile found Kailan's face.

She nodded wordlessly. "I'm so sorry..."

After all those years of their separation since his best friend's death, Kailan still recognized the broken heart, the aimless soul wandering desperately in search for an anchor, and he felt pain - a deep, emotional pain. The helplessness hurt worse; there was very little he could do for Helga, though he tried to make that little stretch as far as possible, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe all of her tears away and make her life perfect again.

Instead, he offered his silent company, assuming that if she wished to speak, she would. He did not dare spend much time around her, but he still felt as if he knew her well, and that she felt as comfortable in his presence as he did in hers. It was tough to tell sometimes, given how easily her smile slid into place, but he hoped…

Hope for... _What? _That she was always honest and open to him? Behind those sad eyes, there was something more than a persistent ache and a dull hopelessness that even he couldn't brush away.

Such thoughts awakened more emotions he'd though long gone and buried, and he was careful to keep them hidden.

"Not to worry." He smiled. "We should be going anyway. It's getting late." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Give my best regards to Ian and the others. Tell him I may drop by later to say hello."

Again, Helga nodded as he walked passed her. Sighing heavily, she also turned to trek out of the yard.

**To be continued...**

*******


	2. Chapter 2

+ Category: Fantastic Children

+ Rate: T

+ Genre: Romance / Drama / Angst

**Author's notes:** Well, I felt a little bored recently due to the fact that I'm the only person who is writing for this fandom. I need more inspiration people! _*euphoric*_ But NO WORRY! I'll try best to finish the saga and start a new story soon. My reviewers, thank you so much for encouraging me so I can go this far. _*dance around* _

FC is not mine, absolutely NOT! **--.--" **

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 2**

A single, perfectly white snowflake strayed itself into her delicate hand, while others depositing themselves on her lonely form. Winter has found itself soaring high above the busy streets of Main Land, raining snowflakes down the people scurrying around the shopping districts for Christmas gifts.

Approaching the bustling shop, Helga could only pause momentarily, her eyes closing sadly as she prepared herself for human contact. Perhaps everyone was getting over the fact that he was gone, but she kept lingering in the past. Whenever his name was mentioned, everyone would quickly alter the subject, giving her no room to voice her concerns and burdens. She couldn't even say them to Chitto, who practically listened to everything she said. So this time she attempted not to think back; not to let the memories flood her mind and break her. She struggled with it, desperately trying not to loose her composure.

"Hel-"

She let out a small, startled squeak as a hand touched her upper arm and she jumped. She blinked several times before the figure took definition.

"Ch-Chitto?"

The boy smiled at her. "I didn't mean to startle you, Helga." He said. "It seemed to be getting cold out and I saw you standing here."

Blinking away the remnants of the memory, Helga fully recognized her childhood friend, Chitto.

"How are you, Chitto?" She asked.

"Wonderful, Helga! Come see! Nearly everyone's come!" Chitto grabbed her hand and pulled her exuberantly toward his candy shop.

'_Not everyone.'_ Helga thought sadly. _'Never everyone.' _

It was agreed that there would be a party in celebration of Christmas and that every three years, everyone must return to Main Land for the event.

Chitto spoke true. In the corner stood Flo, she was talking to Ian - the ex-monitor of their class, now her husband. Kalie and Teo stood speaking politely with each other while the other classmates had already started their hearty reunion involving drinking, dancing and karaoking. Except the more mature expression, they haven't changed the least.

Was she just the only one vexed by the absence of someone?

A chill ran through Helga, as if cold finger had touched her arm. Again, she mouthed the words she had never finished and moved away from the door. Stopping by a snack table, she reached for a glass of red liquid and went to the balcony. Her mind was nothing but _him_.

"Hi Helga." A mild voice shot through her private world.

"...Flo!"

Helga could only look as her long-time friend walked forward with a gentle smile on her face.

"How have you been?"

"Thanks Flo, everything is fine. How about you?"

"Ian and I still work at the national research institute for a new medicine. It's quite important, so we put much effort into the composition analysis."

"I'm glad to hear it from you."

"You look pale." Flo then put a hand to her friend's forehead, aiming for a fever.

"I'm alright. It's getting quite cold around this time of the year."

They both remained silent, enjoying the scene.

"Are you still grieving about _that_?" Flo continued where they left off.

"What?" Helga asked nonchalantly to avoid the fact that she was broken inside.

"No more hiding Helga."

She couldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't wish to break her friends' happy reunion with her sole concern, and so she just remained silent.

The temperate had dropped during their talk and snowflakes rested abundantly on both Flo and Helga's shoulder, letting the cold seep through the fabric and into their bodies.

"We know how you feel Helga...you're not the only one, we share the same pain. Everyone of us does." Flo said, breath coming out in short gasps and in puffy smoke.

"Flo..."

"So stop being so helpless."

"But..."

"He would not be happy to know this, Helga."

"I'm sorry..." Helga just sat still, with her head down.

Flo held her best friend's shoulder gently, brushing away the snow there.

"Please, Helga...you mustn't suffer alone, understand?" Her voice was almost pleading. And somehow listening to her words calmed Helga's soul. It was at times like these when Helga appreciated her friend the most, so she nodded and smiled back.

After their brief conversation, the scientist unconsciously twirled the cup in her hand, watching the liquid splash around as she went back inside. Helga remained in her place, her gaze fixed on the sky as she fell motionless.

A tear disturbed the punch in her glass, sending ripples through it. "I miss you." She breathed to the silent stars. One darted across the sky in front of her, falling like a jewel. "I'd give anything to see you again. I…I'd cheat destiny if only I could…"

She left the cup on the terrace and left the party unnoticed.

She never knew how dangerous those words were or what choices she would have to make.

**To be continued...**

*******


	3. Chapter 3

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~**

**Chapter 3**

*****************

The swing squeaked on its hinges as her weight sank into it. The sand gave way beneath her feet as she kicked into the ground several times, pushing the swing into motion. Fast and faster, she dashed into the wind, kicking her legs for momentum. Time meant nothing, only the beat of her heart; the protests of the swing she labored on. Her hair whipped behind her.

Suddenly, as if the chain grew tired, it snapped. Helga's heart leaped with fright and a strangled cry escaped her throat as she was thrown away from the swing set as it bucked like a wild animal. Her eyes snapped shut and she felt herself scraping against something painfully before it all went black…

**********************************

**Author's final notes:**_*dodge various flying objects* _INTENTIONALLY short!! **XP**


	4. Chapter 4

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** Well, I would like to send my best regard to all readers who have sticked with my every single fic until now. My close friend who has co-written this fic with me is now on with her new job, so I don't have much of the choice but to go on the fic myself (she still gives ideas though). However, you guys shouldn't be worried. My passion for FC is still vivid and I want to contribute to my favorite series as much/long as I can. _*thumb up*_

Disclaimer! Disclaimer!! I'm sick of disclaimer but still forced to do it, ARGH!! **XP**

FC is never mine. Never, in a million years. **--.--"**

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 4**

_/Where am I?/ _

This…this darkness…So overwhelming…So powerful…

_/Just like my heart--darkness masked with simulated amity.../_

_/I have isolated myself from the world, my true soul concealed with forced cheerfulness and fake smiles...I don't know why I did it...it's just that...I can't be the real me anymore...I can't let my friends see that I've become vulnerable... _

_...after __**his**_ _death.../ _

"Thomas…" She whispered; tears flowing in her face.

She reached her hand out, hoping that someone would grasp it and pull her out of this realm of oblivion that is slowly overpowering her...

...that is slowly subjugating both her heart and her soul...

And hoping that _he _would be the one to do it.

But deep down, she knew that would not be possible.

_/I still remember the day he left us... _

_That fateful day, when he risked his life to save me…/ _

"Thomas...am I destined to wander across this desolate place forever?" She asked silently.

_/Why had it taken this long, and this much pain for me to realize what you truly meant to me? _

_I don't even know where I am! I don't know how long I'm going to last here alone... _

_...without you.../ _

Her heart began to ache at that thought, as she struggled to hold back a river of tears that were just waiting to be shed.

"Helga!"

" !! "

She swore her heart had stopped. She squinted, attempting to see its origin.

"Helga."

She was racking with sobs. Her eyes were brimming with countless tears at the sight of him, standing there in front of her, a smile spread on his lips.

"Thomas!" She rose with a cry of exclamation. He smiled coyly as she threw her arms around him. Returning the embrace, he picked her up and swung her around. Half-choked sobs of laughter came from her.

After a few moments, he lowered her to the ground and she pulled back, looking at him, a smile across her face unlike what had been there before.

"Is it really you Thomas?" She exclaimed, not daring to let go of him.

_/Seeing him here, in this abyss gave me an uncomfortable feeling. _

_Is this really him? _

_What if he's just some part of my imagination? Conjured by my vast longing for him? _

_What if he's not real?/ _

The thought brought tears to her eyes as she buried her face in his chest, afraid of letting him go. He gently wiped them away, his eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, Helga?"

She couldn't find any words to say to him. It was as if nothing can compare to the joy of having him back. Warmth suddenly spread towards her fingertips as her hot tears started to stream down her flushed cheeks.

"N-nothing...it's just that...I don't know where I am! This place reminds me of the Zone and it's scaring me! Then you came along...I don't even know if you're just a part of my wild imagination, you might disappear if I let you go, Thomas..." She cried, her tears flowing freely now. She wanted to cry harder, she wanted to shout, to scream 'till sound no longer came out...to get this unwanted thoughts out of her mind.

_/To get these unwanted feelings off my chest./ _

But she didn't.

Somehow, she managed to keep herself intact. Her hands balled into fists, clutching the hem of his golden cloak. Her face still buried in his chest. His tight embrace somewhat comforting her.

"Hey, hey Helga..." Thomas whispered, his soothing voice bringing tranquility that reached to the depths of her soul. "Of course it's me, Helga..." He assured, brushing aside her hair, smiling. "You look wonderful."

"You too..." She smiled in his scent.

He laughed and hugged her tight.

"You're not just _any_ part of my imagination, then...I'm glad about that..." She replied. "I..I still can't believe you're alive..." Helga breathed, holding herself close to him.

_/I looked up at Thomas as my hopeful orbs met his loving ones. His features had not changed. His long hair was still tied back; those black bangs framing his chiseled face...and his eyes, full of bravery, kindness and care...with looks that seemed to gaze deep within the depths of your soul...he had not changed one bit./ _

"I…I'm afraid that's not right, Helga." He said solemnly after a moment.

She pulled back, her eyes wide.

Thomas watched her sadly. "You said you'd cheat destiny, Helga."

"Thomas…I....."

Shaking his head, he gestured behind her. Helga turned, appalled, noting a body identical to her own lying in the bloody grass at the base of a bark stripped tree. Silver flakes fell softly around it, as if attempting to cover the crimson scene.

"No…"

**To be continued... **

***** **


	5. Chapter 5

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes: **Well hello everybody, ME's speaking! Sorry if it's been such a long wait for you guys, but I really cannot do anything better since schooltime is starting...and yeah, being a last year university freak means you have lotsa things to do before graduating and find a REAAALLLYY good job. Plus, I'm always expected to be one of the tops in my class ssoooo you see, well...I guess you got it. _*sweating a little*_ BUT don't you worry! _*smile*_ Whenever I set about to do something, I'll definitely finish it--that's what I have learnt from my one-and-only Thomas... _*blush*_

If you have any questions or "special" threats on my work, please don't hesitate to contact me at: minamino(dash)shuichi2006 at yahoo dot com. Flames are also welcomed! **:)**

I was listening to "Voyage...meguru toki no naka de" [Instrumental version] the entire time when writing this since the song fits the story mood PERFECTLY well!! I highly recommend it for this part of my story, even though how well it may go depends mostly on the reader's side. _*sweatdrop* _For anyone who hasn't got the song, just send me an email asap!

_*sob*_ Unfortunately guys, FC belongs to Takashi, not ME. NOT A CHANCE. **:(**

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 5**

**/Flashback/ **

"You shouldn't have died…I'd give anything to see you again. I…I'd cheat destiny if only I could…"

"Helga!"

"Is it really you Thomas? I..I still can't believe you're alive..."

"I…I'm afraid that's not right, Helga."

"No…"

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**/End Flashback/ **

"I'm sorry, Helga..." Thomas offered. "You…you have a choice though."

She turned from the sight, sinking to the ground, her eyes wide with shock as she watched him.

He walked toward her, a solemn mood upon him. "This body is still livable, should you choose to take it."

"What?" Helga whispered.

He sighed. "You can still live, Helga. Emergency crews can save this body, should you wish it." His eyes met hers sadly. "You can go back…or you can stay…"

"Stay? With you?"

Thomas nodded. She looked away uncertainly.

"What awaits me?" She asked. "If I were to go back?"

Biting his lip, Thomas averted his eyes as well. "…friends."

"....."

"…teaching…art.…"

"I don't care…" She said softly.

"Helga, if you go back, there is…" He paused. "…Love....."

She stood up slowly. "How could I love again?"

"You will. Kailan loves you."

There was silence in which a faint wail was heard, accompanied by flashing lights.

"Helga..." Thomas murmured. She looked at him, her eyes dripping with tears.

"I-I didn't mean to cause you sorrow again, Helga..."

Then she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. Familiar scent flooded her senses as she felt herself getting lost into his warm embrace again. He leant down and kissed her forehead. Then slowly, his lips fell over hers.

Time seemed to have stood still as they stood in this abyss, locked in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms tightening around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck, melting to the kiss.

Moments passed slowly... now more than ever she wanted to say that she truly loved him, loved the one who had always been there for her, protected her, and loved her, for he brought her feelings back to life…he had brought her back to life, just as she had not too long ago.

"I love you." Helga whispered as he pulled back, buried his face in her silky lock. "Forgive me..."

He nodded. Now tears stood in his own eyes. "Helga, do this one favor for me."

"Yes."

For the longest time, they stood together, arms intertwined in a tight embrace. All her fears have diminished, replaced with a content smile being in his protection. Now... what remained were only the silence and the darkness of this never-ending abyss, and the beat of his heart against hers.

Then, as if in a slow motion, he pushed her away. She stumbled backward, her eyes wide. "Thomas?"

"_**LIVE!!**__" _He cried, blinking away his tears. "Live for me, Helga. Live for you!!"

A strangled gasp came from her as she watched him, her mouth agape as she struggled to breath. Slowly, her mouth closed. A solemn look settled over her.

"You must go!" He said, turning his back to her. "If you don't go now, you'll never be able to."

Her will burst then; her arms flew over his shoulders and she hugged him desperately, tears spilling onto his back. "Please Sesu..." She sobbed, clinging to him. "Don't leave..."

He felt weak inside. How he wished to re-embrace that small flower in his arms and kissed away the stream of her tears. How he wanted to express to her all the feelings he had repressed for so long. How he wished he had been deaf to the call of her and her plead so that he could easily let go. Even so, he had made a final decision.

Slowly he turned around and touched her cheek, gently wiping the tears that rolled down.

"Don't cry..." He whispered. Her eyes were shut tight as she fought the flood. "You don't understand how much I want to stay with you..."

"Then why...?" She asked through the tears.

"O_ur _friends... everyone needs you." He said gently. "And Soran...he truly loves you.....Tina, what is he supposed to do without...you?" Tears began sliding down his face.

Speechless, she submitted herself to his embrace once again. Once last time.

Then a shimmering bow pushed her back. Sesu's eyes went wide as he felt the sudden jerk of Tina's spirit a little from him, and then get torn right out of his arms as he watched her fall back into the distance.

"Tina!"

"Sesu!!"

Another unseen force paralyzed him just as he tried to rise up. Then his tall form began to fade into the light.

"**No WAIT!!" **She choked out suddenly. "Promise me you'll be here when I come back." Her hand extended for him. He made no motion. "Promise me!" Her voice rose desperately. "Promise me!"

"Thomas!" She screamed. "Promise me!!"

There was a rustle of wind, softly driven; a press of warm air all around her.

"Tina..." A rumor breathed to disturb the air, a murmur so low she never would have caught it. Then she saw him smiling. "Helga...I love you above all else. A promise forever kept."

The flash of brilliant light forced her to close her eyes, and when she opened them, there was nothing but pain…

**######## **

It was an unfortunate accident. Her back was torn from the splintering wood, one arm broken. They told her she was lucky. Her neck should have snapped. It had not. She should have died. Yet she breathed still.

A burning warmth was found in her right hand. She opened it softly, noting a smooth silvery gleam nestled in her palm.

The silver necklace.

_/His birthday gift./ _

Only when she took a closer look, there was a diamond in the shape of a fire phoenix, wings turned at the edges, springing up as if in preparation for flight. She turned it over. On the back, traced in a delicate curvy script was the word _**'Live'**_.

Helga lay in a stupor, nodding dumbly when addressed. Her dreams were nothing but him. She found herself unable to cry; she barely spoke.

**To be continued... **

***** **


	6. Chapter 6

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst **

**Author's notes:** HIIYYAAAAAAAAA!! I'm ALIVE everybody!!! **XD **First and foremost, I'd like to send my best regards to all faithful readers who have read-reviewed-given words of great encouragement to me so far. *_bowbowbow* _Thank you! Thank you! _*smack self* _I should have done this sooner but this mindless brain of mine didn't allow me to... Well I'm so glad most of you found my recommendation of the song for the last chapter useful/sentimental. We are very close to the end of "Eternal Wind" - part 2 of my three-part-saga which will be full of things like songfic from now on.

_*look around* _Shhssss... I don't own FC. Here is the next chapter of my creative work derived from the GREAT Nakamura's property. ENJOY!! _*run off*_

Song used: "You are my love" from Tsubasa Chronicle.

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 6**

_[Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love]_

_**2 months passed… **_

The pain began to slip away. Her arm was healed. Only faint traces remained on her back. It was almost as if the accident never happened.

Her friends seemed to think it's best not to mention Thomas' name around her, as if they could chase the shadows of sadness in her eyes by denying their existence and ignoring their cause.

_[In your eyes_

_I search for my memory]_

Still... Helga would never be the same, despite how much effort her friends did.

_[Lost in vain_

_So far in the scenery]_

She returned to her apartment. She cried. She slept. She dreamt. Nothing but him.

_[Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart]_

Suicide was a frequent thought. One night it was almost too much. She stood on the balcony of her apartment, gazing at the stars, pondering their fateless eternity. Her foot was on the banister when the wind began to blow. Yet no trees rustled; no dust was disturbed. She could not mount the banister. She fell backwards and landed on the floor.

_[If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love]_

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Why?" She cried. "Why I can't do this?!"

She had wished she could just dissolve into nothingness and truly be done with it. But she could never bring herself to, never, no matter how desperately she longed to end everything.

_[We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare...]_

There was the soft rustle of wind; a warm pressure fell over her. It held her hand.

"Don't cry...I'm here to protect you." That was _his _voice.

_[Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow]_

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked vehemently. Her eyes flashed. "How can you expect me to go on?"

"Helga...remember I'll always be with you." Here he was, kneeling beside her, holding her close.

_[In my dream_

_I'm calling your name]_

Helga's body began to shake. "I-I'm so sorry. It's just…just…" The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. "Thomas...I....."

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Don't say it. If you say it, then I don't know what I would do. I'm sorry, but it just cannot be anymore." His body began to shimmer as he again pulled her into a tight embrace. She clung onto him, not wanting to let go.

"Promise me, that you wouldn't give up. Promise me, that you will no longer mourn for me. Live the life that has been given to you, and one day we will meet again..."

_[You are my love...]_

Then his comforting warmth was gone and silence took over her place.

_[My love...]_

His words touched her soul.

She could see her parents, _Dumas... _her little brother, her classmates, her friends…_Chitto, Ian, Flo, Tarlant, Teo, and Kailan..... _she could see the memories that were her own but had been given to the shadows. She cried now… cried more than she ever had before, for she grieved the memories and how she had forgotten them so easily. Chips of ice still stayed around her fragile form inside her mind, but she brushed them away, resisting their tempting coolness and the emptiness they had addicted her to before. For him, she never wanted to be frozen again, instead revealing in the light...

Helga smiled softly and made her final decision.

_She would not fall again. Never. _

A girl sat alone on the edge of the world

Smiling through her tears

Looking back, now she's shaking her head

Thinking of all those wasted years

Now she sees that this edge was a gift

A love she would have never known

Because when all else seemed hopeless

He kept her from jumping

And in the frozen night he brought the horizon

When the world sought to break her

He gave her strength

And the will to live

Because there's LOVE...

**To be continued... **

***** **


	7. Chapter 7

+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst**

**Author's notes:** Hi guys, it's been a month since my last update ne. Today, November 20th, is the celebration of 'Teacher's Day" in my country so we have had lots of fun with our professors in university. We partied, we sang, we danced, we told stories, we EVERYTHING!!! So now to add up the spirit, I present you the final chapter of "Eternal Wind" - part 2 of my three-part saga. My previous songfic of a chapter has been a great success! _*smile radiantly* _ Thanks so much for your compliment!! _*wink* _ Just to let you know how much I love writing songfic, I have been listening to the target song the entire time writing this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do!

I have not nor have I ever owned Fantastic Children. Sad isn't it? **:(**

Song used: "First Love" sung by Utada Hikaru.

**~ ETERNAL WIND ~ **

**Chapter 7**

_**Several years passed... **_

"Miss Lui?"

Looking up from the paper in front of her, the lady smiled brilliantly from beneath a curtain of long hair. She set down the pencil in her hand and gathered her items, several papers dotted with drafts of a mysterious painting, into a neat pile in front of her. Sipping softly from a large cup of coffee, she gestured toward the chair opposite.

"Hello, Eric. Please, sit down."

The young fashion designer smiled shyly. "Thank you." He said, taking it. "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks." She answered, her fingers unconsciously twirling the silver necklace around her neck.

A shadow crossed his face. "Um…I've been meaning to ask since our last meeting, miss Lui…May I ask where you got that necklace?"

Absently, Helga looked up at him. She smiled softly. "Oh. This?" She twirled it in her fingers. "I got it from a friend a long time ago. It's been…five years? Yeah, about that. Five years."

He looked down at his hands. "Miss Lui-"

Something furry rubbed up against his leg and tugged down on his bright blue coat.

"Huh--? What is that…?" Eric suddenly exclaimed, looking down at his feet to see a white lemur, probably the rarest kind he'd ever seen. Its little hands lodged on his coat and consistently tugging it.

"Amedeo!" Helga called out. The lady chuckled to herself as she knelt down to the creature's level.

"Neh, Amedeo." She said amusedly. "You shouldn't have bothered this sweet man…"

Eric was bothering looked curiously down at Helga as she talked to Amedeo. The people surrounding them were peering inquisitively at him as well.

The macaco then sprang up her right shoulder and stayed there, looking at him attentively. Helga smiled and returned to her seat.

"Excuse me neh."

"Oh- it's alright! But is it yours?" The young fashion designer asked.

"It's from him as well. However, he passed away Eric. A while ago. I wouldn't be here now if not for him, for several reasons."

Eric's mouth slowly rounded. "Oh…I'm so sorry."

"That was a long time ago. I'm living now. Just like I promised him." She absently stroked Amedeo's smooth white fur. "Anyway, shall we begin now? What do you think about these new designs for--"

Outside the window of the café, it was raining again.

It was nice and cool. It was just a light, friendly drizzle this time...

And someone, unseen by the others, was still watching over her as the crystal drops sailing through the air, with a content smile on his face.

_The last kiss_

_Tasted like tobacco_

_A bitter and sad smell_

_Tomorrow, at this time_

_Where will you be?_

_Who will you be thinking about?_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

_The paused time is_

_About to start moving_

_There's many things that I don't want to forget about_

_Tomorrow, at this time_

_I will probably be crying_

_I will probably be thinking about you_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_You will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

**End of Part 2 **

***** **

**Author' final notes:** Again, thank you for your reading!! Umn... Should I end here? 0r start writing part 3 right away? **:)**


End file.
